


After Practice

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: (Smut one shots) Jay and Lonnie have a little bit of fun after practice.





	After Practice

Chapter One; Shower Kisses 

It all started out as a simple kiss, too test their sparks together, after the Cotillion the two of them decided to try out their new feelings together. Jay could listen to Lonnie's moans all day, the way she sounded against his lean body was something that he never wanted too get out of his mind. 

He looked down at Lonnie who was pressed against the wall of the shower room, everyone else had left and sense she was captain now being in the woman's showers weren't really a big deal, Lonnie looked up, she placed her hands on his strong muscled chest, if she could she would touch him all day. Jay was well built and hot, the one thing that Lonnie loved about Jay was his charming smile. It made her weak too her knees every time he smiled her way. 

“Are you okay with this?” Jay asked softly as he brushed a strand of hair away from Lonnie's face, the blush on Lonnie's cheeks rose as she felt Jay press her further against the wall, Jay was the only one without a shirt, though she didn't mind of course the sight was clearly a turn on for her. 

“Yes..” She breathed out, she felt Jay move down and start nipping at the skin below her earlobe causing her too shiver with pleasure against him. “Jay..” She moaned into his ear as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Let me make you feel good Lonnie..” He whispered into her ear, she felt her fingers clawing at his chest from the hot breath that went straight through her ear and down too her core. A moment later his lips attached onto her neck making her head fall back against the wall behind her. 

Jay lapped the soft skin with his tongue, she tasted so sweet against his mouth, like strawberries, everything about Lonnie made him melt, he devoured her scent, nipping at the skin leaving little marks as he did , he let his hands roam down, cupping her breasts even though she was still fully clothed, he messaged her breasts through the fabric while he started sucking on the spot he had currently been nipping on. 

“Jay..” She groaned out when she felt his hands on her breasts, her breathing became more rapid as her body started shaking from pleasure. Jay smirked when he heard Lonnie moan out his name. 

“Yes Lonnie?” He purred into her ear as she licked the outer shell. “You're driving me crazy..” She whispered into his ear as she panted.

“That's the whole point.” Jay whispered into her ear as he continued too message her breasts for a few more moments before pulling his hands away, he trailed butterfly kisses towards her lips and captured her lips in his. 

Lonnie closed her eyes as she felt herself get drunk with his lips, she opened her lips too give him more access into her mouth, Jay obliged and slid his tongue into her warm cavern, he nudged against her tongue before he started swirling his tongue around hers as they both battled for dominance of the kiss.


End file.
